Glass Roses
by TheLastGlassRose
Summary: Short Story. Zutara and Kataang. They were just splashing around the water; a coy water whip here, a teasing flame there. They were laughing. Aang felt his heart crack at the sight. He couldn’t remember the last time he and Katara waterbended together
1. Chapter 1

Valentine's Day story! This has been aching to get out of my head for a while now, so I decided to do it for February! Ok, this is like a short story, but it's definitely not a one-shot. WARNING: ZUTARA AHEAD (what is wrong with me?) It will end with Kataang though because this is a Kataang story! Although it is mostly one-sided Kataang… so anyway, enjoy the first chapter! It's kinda short but oh well. All of the chapters will probably be short. Also, Western Airtemple Spoilers.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar. :( **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Glass Roses**_

**Ch. 1**

**Letting Go**

It was late. The full moon shined brightly into window of the Avatar's room as he sat on the sill. He hadn't been able to get a good night's sleep for a while now though. Katara had been acting strange lately. At first, when Zuko joined the Gaang, Katara had been hostile, using every chance she had to humiliate Zuko or say something mean to him. Lately though, she had gotten quiet and withdrawn. With every glance towards Zuko would come a blush before she quickly averted her eyes before any one else would see. But Aang would always catch her looks. Shortly after she began this strange behavior, she stopped her healing sessions with Aang. Slowly, the pains were returning to his back. Aang, being the good friend he is, didn't ask her about it though. But this strange behavior was what kept him up at night. He would lay for hours trying to think what could possibly be going on. Apparently whatever was going on with Katara just needed some time to work itself out.

Deciding to go waterbend, Aang made he way to the lake that was above the Airtemple. He walked slowly, taking in the night's pleasure. It had been awhile since he had been anywhere this quiet. He was content to listen to the chirp of the crickets, the bellows of the badger-frogs, and to feel the crisp night air enter and exit his lungs. The stars twinkled above and the full moon shown. It was a perfect night for waterbending. As he neared the lake, he heard voices; whispers in the night, gradually getting louder as he neared. Fearing it was the Fire Nation, Aang crouched low in the bushes and crept closer. He came closer and saw to his relief that the voices were coming from none other than Katara… and Zuko. He was about to emerge when he saw Katara, but he stayed hidden when Zuko came into view.

They were just splashing around the water; a coy water whip here, a teasing flame there. They were laughing. Aang felt his heart crack at the sight. He couldn't remember the last time he and Katara waterbended together and here she was with the newest member to their family. They continued to play in the moonlight for a while until they climbed out onto the edge of the lake. Silently they sat, never really facing each other. Katara would stare at the moon while Zuko stared out onto the lake and then they would shift their gaze elsewhere. Aang remained hidden in the bushes watching them silently. He was about to slip away when he heard Katara speak.

"Hey, Zuko?" she asked nervously.

"Yes?" he replied with the hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Have you ever felt… I mean hypothetically of course… like when you met someone that they were just the right person for you? Like, you get blushes when they are around and butterflies in your stomach? Like you just want to reach out and kiss them?" she asked. A scarlet blush was now rising to her cheeks. Zuko thought for a moment and contracted a blush of his own.

"Y-yeah," he stammered simply.

"What was she like?" Katara asked. "I mean just so I can look out for the same thing when the right guy comes along," Katara explained quickly, blushing some more.

"Well, for starters, she was the most beautiful girl I had seen anywhere. She was smart and funny. But she also had a bid of a temper…" Zuko led off and chuckled. "She was also the kindest person I had ever met. Like a mother saber-tooth moose-lion she was protective of her friends. She would just appear out of nowhere and help them out when they needed a hand. When a new friend came along, she was a bit mean to him at first, but it was only for the protection of her 'cubs'. In the end though, she became friends with the new guy. She was different though. I think that's what I liked about her the most. She had a fiery temper, but she was as calm as this lake when she finally opened up," Zuko said, all the while scooting closer to Katara. The scene was unfolding right before Aang's eyes and he could feel the fury… and hurt building up inside him.

"Really now?" Katara said almost… seductively as she too scooted closer to Zuko. "And what did this girl look like?" she asked as their faces were inches apart.

"If I remember correctly, she had the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes…" Zuko said closing the gap. At this point Aang had turned away. He braced himself for all of the anger, the pain, the sadness. But none of it came. _This was Katara's choice_ he told himself. After all, how could Aang have expected Katara to like him the way he liked her? He was just a kid after all. And strangely, Aang felt remotely happy, although only a little. The hurt and pain was still eminent in his heart and on his face. But if Katara was happy then… he was happy too. He loved her enough to just let her go and be happy… even if it wasn't with him. And let her go he did.

---

He got away from there quickly and quietly that night. Locked away in his room, he began to meditate. How long he meditated he wasn't sure, although later Sokka confirmed that it had been a week. Somehow, Aang had managed to unlock his seventh chakra. But at a price. For the week after his meditation, Aang lay in his room, practically in suspended animation, much like when he was in the iceberg. His emotions and his thoughts shut down and he was trapped in the Spirit World. After the seven days he finally came around. He almost expected Katara to be hovering anxiously over him; instead it was everyone but Katara and Zuko of course.

"Twinkle Toes! You finally came around!" Toph exclaimed throwing her arms around him as he woke up. If Aang hadn't been being strangled at the moment he would have been laughing at the fact that Toph had sparkly tears forming in her eyes. "We were so worried that we lost you for good this time! What happened?" she said excitedly.

"Guys, guys I'm all right. I just had to deal with some things in the Spirit World that's all," Aang said nonchalantly sitting up. Just then, his stomach gurgled. "Although, I could use something to eat," he said getting out of bed. He made his way to the gathering hall where he and his friends ate lunch. He could see Katara and Zuko sitting on the edge of the fountain and a steaming pot of rice and lentils sitting a few feet in front of them. Helping himself to a bowl, he couldn't help but feel hurt. Here he was standing in front of Katara and she hadn't said a word of greeting to him. HIM: her best friend who had practically been in a coma ALL WEEK! He would bet his status as Avatar that she hadn't come in once to see if he was doing all right. He sighed inwardly and made his way back to his room. As soon as his shirt had disappeared around the corner, Katara looked up.

"Who was that?" she asked Zuko. He shrugged and they continued on with their conversation.

---

Aang decided to take a walk after he finished his lunch. He desperately wanted to feel the fresh air again and clear his head. The summer sun shined overhead. The birds twittered and other animals were scurrying about on their daily routines. When they had first arrived at the Airtemple and gone exploring, Aang had found an old platform in a tree that he and his friend Leia had built during the time when the nuns and monks congregated. After testing it out to see if the hundred-year-old wood would hold, Aang dubbed it a safe and pristine hideout. Bringing along a block of earth (he had learned to like making shapes with the earth) he jumped up to the platform.

He sat up there for a while doing various things. He playing his flute for a while, afterward resorting to cloud watching, and finally he remembered the block of earth. He messes around with it, making shapes like Appa and each of his friends, although he got frustrated after he couldn't seem to make Sokka's mouth big enough. He then changed the subjects of his sculptures to the scenery around him. The trees, the clouds, even the little family of turduckens that waddled on by were created out of his little block of earth. His eyes found a single rose growing nearby and he decided to create that next. Taking great care to carve out its perfect features, he replicated the beauty nature lay before him. After an hour of work, Aang held up his masterpiece. Now, unfortunately, Aang was a firebender. Instead of flying ten feet in the air when he sneezed like he used to, every now and then, flames would spew from his mouth. This was just the case when some pollen found its way into his nose. The flames shot out and made contact with the stone rose, setting it ablaze for the moment. Quickly reaching down and uncorking the flask of water that he always kept on him now, Aang quenched the flames. For a moment he only stared at the rose for a moment. The top half where the fire hit was as clear as the water of the lake and it glittered in the sun. Liking the result of the fire meeting the earth, Aang proceeded to set the rest of the rose on fire with a small, careful flame at his fingertips. Holding the finished product up to the sun, he smiled. Thus began the Glass Roses…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I must have lost my mind. I wrote Zutara. Anyway! XD This story was DYING to get out, much like with the Wind Master. It's just one of those stories, although it won't be as epic and as long. Just a short little story with like 4 chapters. And no worries, I already have the story finished in my head so just tell me if you want me to continue and I shall! Um um um… forgot what I was going to say… OH YEAH! XD I think I saw a comic like this (the glass-bending) and that's kinda where this came from but I thought this idea was BEAUTIFUL in my head so yeah it had to get out. Any way review!


	2. Chapter 2

HEY! I'm glad people want me to continue! For the record though, I was going to get this story out one way or another anyway! XD So enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I always forget to do these! Anyway, I don't own Avatar!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Glass Roses**_

**Ch. 2**

**The Tower Full of Rainbows**

Shortly after his discovery of glass making, Aang delicately wrapped the glass rose in his robes and quickly made his way back to the Airtemple. He had an idea. When he was long gone, he wanted others to remember him, more than just the fact that he had saved the world from the Fire Nation. Making his way to one of the towers, he earthbended a pedestal in the center of the room. In the center of this pedestal Aang made a small hole, the perfect size to hold the rose upright. Setting the rose in place he stood back to admire his work. His eyes lit up to see how the sun caused the rose to cast beautiful colors on the walls. Oh yeah, this definitely was a good idea. Leaving the tower, he raced up the stairs and back up top to his platform in the tree to create more glass roses.

---

Now, the truth is, Katara really had ignored the fact that she hadn't seen Aang. At the moment, she walked right by him as he sped around the temple.

"Hey, Katara!" Aang said brightly pausing for a second to talk to her.

"Oh, hey Aang. Have you seen Zuko? We were about to go for a swim," she said barely acknowledging him. Noticing this, Aang's face fell. "Oh I forgot!" Katara said happily. Aang perked up, hoping she had just remembered to invite him to come to. But his hopes were soon crushed. "Zuko told me he just had to get something from his room! He must still be there," she said racing away. Sokka and Toph, seeing the whole thing walked over to Aang.

"Pathetic," Sokka said shaking his head in disgust. "Didn't even say a word to you." Aang's face fell once more and he slumped.

"It's not you, Twinkle Toes. She's been loopy ever since you started you business in the Spirit World. If only I were HER mother I would knock some sense into her," Toph said encouragingly.

"Guys, you don't need to cheer me up. Anyway, I was just on my way up top. See you later," Aang said opening his glider and taking flight.

Up he soared. Deciding to walk the rest of the way to his hideout he landed smoothly. Walking through the forest, he heard sounds coming from the lake, which he just so happened to pass on his way to the tree-platform. He could see Zuko and Katara splashing around as they did the night Aang let go.

"Hey, Aang!" Katara called happily.

"Don't worry about him, Katara. I'm sure he's busy doing something or other," Zuko interrupted before tackling her. Katara laughed hysterically, completely forgetting Aang was there. Walking on quickly, Aang made his way to the hideout. Taking up more earth with him than last time, he began his art.

---

It was early, he could tell. It was still dark, but Aang could see the stars slowly begin to fade, although it would be an hour before the sun would rise. A week had gone by since he began making glass roses. Each rose he made, he would bend a pedestal in the tower for it. On each of the pedestals his name was carved, along with a small symbol, marking he had been here. He had also created a small flat surface for him to meditate on, right in from on the big open wall. It was the perfect getaway and he would often come here to carve instead of risk passing the lake with Zuko and Katara merrily playing along without even a glance towards him.

Last night had been awful. His back burned as if the lightning had recently struck it. He would get feverish and lie in bed for hours in pain. His friends, excluding Katara and Zuko, would stand around his bed worried; doing anything they could to comfort him. Once, Sokka had tried to persuade Katara to at least come and see Aang, but the plan backfired, and she claimed that Zuko had warned her about this. That her friends were just making things up because they were upset about the relationship was what Zuko had told Katara. But tonight hadn't been one of those times when Aang was completely incapacitated. He rose tenderly from his bed, not wanting to upset his back, grabbed his staff for support, and made his way to the tower.

As he limped along, he happened to pass Katara's open door. He stopped for a moment to just look at her. _She looks so beautiful… No, Aang! She's not yours anymore! _he thought to himself, continuing on. Just as Aang made it past the door, Katara awoke upon hearing someone sigh outside her door. Thinking it was Zuko; she rose to follow, never losing sight of Aang's shirt tale as he turned a corner. Eventually, they came to the stairs that led down to the tower. Katara, still oblivious to the fact that Zuko was actually Aang, followed behind. She wanted to surprise him. Aang, who was lost in his thoughts, didn't hear Katara following behind him. Coming to the door that led to the tower room, he quickly stepped inside, quickly shutting the door behind him. Walking over to his "meditation platform" he began to meditate. His arrows glowed as if he were entering the Spirit World. Of course, they had been doing that every time lately and he certainly hadn't entered the Spirit World. As the sun slowly began to rise over the horizon, the rays met the glass roses on their pedestals, casting beautiful colors around the room. It was this scene that Katara walked into.

She gasped at the beauty, the mystic reservation she felt; she felt as if she walked into something holy. Although Aang heard her gasp, he didn't open his eyes and continued on meditating. If Katara could ignore him all of the other times, then he would do so now. Katara, just realizing that she had been following Aang all of this time, quietly tip-toed over to him. She sighed. It was enough of a disappointment that she hadn't been following Zuko, but now her friend was in the "spirit world" and she couldn't talk to him. Aang finally decided to break the silence. Not even opening his eyes he spoke.

"Did you need something?" he said emotionlessly. Katara was shocked._Weren't his arrows still glowing?_ she asked herself. As if reading her mind, Aang spoke again. "Katara, did you need something?" he asked still meditating.

"Y-you… you can hear me? Aren't you in the Spirit World?" Katara stammered in shock. Finally opening his eyes he shook his head. After airbending his staff over to lean on, he stood.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. There was no harshness in his words; they were entirely devoid of any emotion whatsoever. Katara was shocked by this lack of emotion.

"Is something wrong, Aang?" she asked. Aang didn't answer; he just limped around the tower room, delicately touching the glass flowers. He stopped at the rose farthest from her and finally looked up.

"What exactly did you need? Zuko must not be up yet is my guess," he said. This time, Katara could sense the chill behind his words, the curiosity, and the hint of sadness. Her face fell. She was caught red handed. The only reason she was up here was because she thought she was following Zuko. Aang nodded and proceeded to go back and meditate, his arrows alighting once more.

"How do you do that?" Katara asked.

"What?"

"Your arrows…"

"It just happens now that I mastered the Avatar State."

Katara nodded, looked around and noticed the roses for the first time. Her eyes sparkled and her face lit up as she smiled.

"These roses! They're gorgeous! Where did they come from?" she said walking around to investigate each one. They were all different. Some were closed while others were open. Some looked like little buds and others drooped. All of them sparkled in the growing light.

"I made them," Aang answered. His emotionless tone was back as he continued to meditate.

"You made these?" Katara asked incredulously. Aang nodded. "They're gorgeous," Katara breathed.

"W-well… Thank you." Some of the old Aang came out of that one. He opened his eyes and walked laboriously over to her. Noticing this, Katara frowned.

"What's wrong, Aang?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing. It's nothing. Don't worry about it," Aang said looking away.

"Well it must be something," Katara said inspecting him. When her eyes fell on Aang's injury that was peeping through his clothes she gasped.

"Oh, Aang! I'm so sorry! I can't even remember the last time we had a healing session! Here let me help you…" she said reaching towards him. But Aang shrank back, as if she had fire coming out of her fingertips. Katara felt hurt and pulled her hand away.

"I'm sorry, Katara," Aang said softly, not specifying what he was sorry for. But Katara knew why. She could feel the hidden meaning behind those words. Some how, a rift had been created between them. He had let go.

"When?" she asked, knowing he would understand. Getting close to her he whispered,

"When you let go too," before he walked out of the tower, leaving Katara alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Very dramatic piece this is. I almost want to end it with… blek…. Zutara. But it would be onesided I swear! Like it's in the future and Katara is roped with Zuko and is just realizing she loves Aang. Not sure. Maybe I should do a vote:

Kataang?

One-sided Future Zutara?

You decide…..

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Valentine's Day! OMG! I got almost 20 reviews on the last chapter! Ok, a poll has been placed on my profile page about how I should end the story. If you think there should be another choice, feel free to tell me. Also: I just had to point a few things out- Aang is not emotionless towards everyone, just Katara (since he let her go he's trying to keep it that way), the only reason Aang seems a little OOC is because he is in PAIN which is why he is limping around. That's the only reason he is actually sulking around in the previous chapter. I feel like this is one of my more complex stories but that is just me! Your criticism is making me better! XD Anyway, yah I have to unOC Katara a bit in this chapter. Well, anyway, I hope I get the same amount of reviews I got last time! Enjoy and Happy Valentine's Day! (I've had so much candy my lips will be stained red for the rest of the day! 8D)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Glass Roses**_

**Ch. 3**

**To Open her Eyes**

Toph had been awake the entire time and had heard the conversation Aang and Katara had. She had followed Katara after she walked pass after Aang. She certainly wasn't light-footed! Scowling to herself at Katara's reaction, Toph quickly made her way back upstairs before Aang came out. Toph went to Sokka's room. She had an idea.

"Sokka!" Toph whispered furiously. The warrior only snorted louder and turned over. Frowning, Toph earthbended a pebble on his head… forcefully. Yelping, Sokka jumped up, rubbing the bump on his head.

"What was that for?!" he whined.

"Sokka, this isn't time for games! Katara has lost it! Now listen… Who is Katara's best friend?" Toph asked.

"Well that's easy. Aang is," Sokka asked. His tone was annoyed; Toph was wasting his time. As if reading his thoughts, Toph gave him a good clunk on the head.

"Pay attention!" she demanded. "Now, did Katara once, ONCE, come and see Aang when he was in limbo?" Sokka thought for a moment.

"No, she didn't," he said. He could tell where this was going and he frowned.

"And when was the last time she had a healing session with him? The poor guy is practically dead on his feet!" Toph said angrily.

"You know, I can't remember the last time she had a healing session. And have you even seen them waterbend together? Katara always splashing around with the jerk!" Sokka said getting angry too.

"Exactly my point! And has she even looked you in the eye for a while?" Toph demanded.

"No she hasn't! You know just the other day…"

"And when did this behavior start?" Toph interrupted.

"Hm… well there was that one night a month back. Aang came back from his walk looking all upset about something. Then Katara and Zuko came back looking all blushy… AND THEY'VE BEEN TOGETHER EVER SINCE!" Sokka reveled.

"Exactly! Zuko is making her mind all wonky!" Toph said.

"We have to do something about this," Sokka said.

"No duh, Snoozles. Let's go see if Haru, Teo and the Duke are in. They were right there with us at Aang's bedside."

---

"Zuko? You up?" Katara poked her head in Zuko's doorway. She could see him sitting up in the windowsill, looking out over the horizon.

"Hey," he said kindly, stretching his arms out towards her. She happily accepted his embrace and they sat there looking at the sunrise in silence. "So, where were you this morning?" Zuko asked after a while. Katara looked away, as if ashamed to have been talking with Aang.

"Oh, you know. Around…" she answered. Zuko raised his brow questioningly, but shrugged if off. "Well, we should get going. I'm sure Sokka is starting to get impatient," Katara said quickly to avoid the subject of her whereabouts earlier.

"Good idea," Zuko said rising. Katara closed her eyes and puckered her lips, waiting for her "good morning-kiss", but Zuko had already left the room. "Are you coming?" Zuko called from down the hall. Katara frowned and blushed before she rose to follow him.

Now, instead of pacing frantically and waiting for his breakfast, Sokka, Toph, and the Duke rushed pass Katara in the hall. "And where are you guys headed?" Katara asked. Mumbled responses and the trio disappeared around the corner. _Some morning… First Aang, then Zuko, and now those guys,_ Katara thought to herself, concerned with the strange behavior of her companions.

---

"Now, the Duke, tell us exactly what you saw?" Toph demanded. She, Sokka, Haru, Teo, and the Duke where all in one of the many abandoned rooms discussing their plan. According to the Duke, there had been some fowl-play going on right under Katara's nose.

"Well, one day, I saw Zuko go up top. I followed him and we came to this big field place. There was this girl there. She was dressed in dark clothes and she had really dark hair. It looked like she had been waiting for him. And then he… Zuko… he ran up and kissed her," the Duke said.

"Why, that son of a b-"

"And then what happened?" Sokka interrupted Toph.

"They stayed in the field for a while. Just… talking and kissing. Then they got up and went for a walk. I followed them down to the lake. That's when Katara walked up. The other girl quickly disappeared before Katara saw her though. While Zuko distracted Katara, the other girl climbed out on the other side of the lake and disappeared into the woods," the Duke continued.

"That slug! We have to expose him for the piece of crap he really is!" Toph exclaimed.

"The Duke, how often has this happened?" Teo asked.

"Every day. I'm sure."

"What should we do? Katara won't necessarily believe us if we told her," Haru asked. Everyone turned towards Sokka.

"What?" he asked looking around.

"Um, hello! Idea guy!" Toph said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh oh! Right right! I got an idea…" Everyone huddled around.

---

Later that day, everyone, excluding Zuko and Katara that is, sat around a fire in the all day echo chamber. Aang had brought his flute out and at the moment, Toph and Sokka were doing a funny little dance together. Everyone's laughter bounced off of the walls in the echo chamber. While playing a lilting little tune on his flute, Aang noticed out of the corner of his eye that Katara had appeared in the entranceway, letting all of the echoes escape.

She was a bit upset. After looking for Zuko with no luck, Katara decided to check one more time around the Airtemple. Katara was beginning to notice a pattern. Everyday lately, Zuko had been disappearing; spirits know where to. She stood in the doorway for a while, watching her friends goof off in the chamber room. Never taking his lips off of the flute, Aang motioned for her to come over. Everyone deserved to have a good time. Katara smiled a small, grateful smile as she sat down next to the Avatar. Aang grinned slightly in response and continued to play. Soon, Katara found herself swaying along with the tune and before she knew it, Haru had pulled her up to dance. They jumped and cavorted around and over the fire for a while, changing partners every now and then. Teo, producing his own flute, began to play along with Aang as well and music filled the air. Panting, Katara decided to take a break for a while. She noticed that the stars had come out while they were dancing. Nightfall.

The tunes changed, and the flutes began to play slower music, winding down for the night. Everyone sat, swaying gently to the music. Katara couldn't help but chuckled when she watched Sokka and Toph glance at each other, turn away quickly, and blush. Too occupied by watching her friends, Katara didn't notice when Aang appeared in front of her. She looked up and smiled. His hand was outstretched, requesting a dance. Agreeing, she allowed herself to be pulled to the dance floor once more. The song seemed to tell a story. Like a love song even. Images of starry nights, warm embraces, and soft kisses filled Katara's mind. The two swayed and twirled for a while. Katara smiled as she remembered the first time she danced with Aang. It was…exhilarating. That was the best way she could describe it. When she danced with Aang, it was like she was dancing on air. She always felt safe in his cool grasp. His eyes danced in delight as she stared into those grey pools. Katara laughed as she twirled and dipped, as they leapt and spun. The moment was ruined though, as a cough was heard in the doorway. The music stopped and everyone turned.

Zuko stood in the doorway. His clothes appeared to be a bit disheveled and he was upset. But as Katara smiled at him, his expression softened. She ran over and pulled him into an embrace.

"Zuko! Where have you been?" she asked as she pulled away.

"I bet I know where he's been," Toph whispered to Sokka.

"Oh, you know. Around…" he answered nonchalantly. Katara's face fell slightly at the reminder of their conversation that morning.

"Well," she rebounded, "Why don't we all have some dinner?" she asked turning toward her friends. Their faces had changed dramatically. Their stares were emotionless and hard as they looked at the couple in the doorway. Aang, standing in the middle of the group with staff at hand once more, was the first to speak up.

"Sounds good. We've had a long day," he said smirking slightly. Haru, Teo, and the Duke stood and walked out the room without even glancing at Zuko. Katara could have sworn she heard Toph whisper "Stage 1 complete" to Sokka as they too, walked out of the room. After putting out the fire, Aang was the last to leave. He touched Katara on her shoulder gently before he followed after the others. Zuko watched him leave with a hostile glare before he turned back to Katara. She frowned, not too happy with the look Zuko gave Aang. Crossing her arms, she sized up Zuko.

"So, what have you been up to today?" she asked.

---

"Phase 1 was a success!" the Duke said happily. Everyone, except for Aang, Katara, and Zuko of course, had come together for another meeting.

"I agree! Did you see the look on Zuko's face? Priceless!" Toph exclaimed.

"Hey, hey, hey. Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves. We still have one more stage of Operation: Breakup. Although, judging by Zuko's appearance this evening, that won't be so hard," Sokka said. Everyone shuddered at what that could possibly mean. Toph was the next one to speak.

"Well, soldiers, we never said this battle would be clean. I just hope we won't be scarred for life after what we might walk in on tomorrow. Remember though: it's all for a good cause." All nodded their heads vigorously. Silence after. A thought occurred to Sokka and he smirked before turning to Toph.

"So, did ya' have fun tonight, Toph? I hope I didn't stun you too much with my awesome dance moves," he joked. Toph blushed furiously for a moment before bopping Sokka on the head, knocking him to the floor.

"Of course not, Sokka. I just hope I didn't have you too floored." Everyone laughed at this as Sokka sat up and mumbled furiously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As you can see I started this chapter on Valentine's Day and I got sidetracked. NO SCHOOL! I'm out today so I have decided to do a few chapters! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Just 'cause it seems to be heading one direction doesn't mean the story can't take a turn! So please vote on the poll on my profile! Oh, and review! I'm loving the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Last chapter was a bit goofy; I admit it, compared with the rest of the story. Time to turn back up the angst! Okay, I think the next chapter will be like the last chapter so savor this one while you can XD! I really enjoyed this story and I hope you did too! Please please please REVIEW!!! I know people have been doing so and it makes me smile but get better at this story and future ones too!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar :(**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Glass Roses**_

**Ch. 4**

**Broken Glass**

"Ok, so everyone knows the plan?" Sokka asked looking around at his comrades.

"Ready to go, Sokka. Everyone know the plan?" Toph asked looking around. Toph, Sokka, Teo, Haru, and the Duke were preparing to expose Zuko and his secret affair. Katara's head had been in the clouds for too long.

The plan was to catch Zuko in the act. The Duke had recently returned from the lake where he saw Zuko and the girl, whom he learned was named "Mai", swimming. Every thing would be perfect. Now, more than ever, Aang needed a healing session. The poor guy could barely move. He had locked himself away in the tower and wouldn't eat often. Toph would go to Katara and tell her this, while Sokka and Teo emptied any water supplies. Haru would be in the main hall, stopping the fountain with his earthbending. After doing this, Haru would quickly make his way to the lake. On his way he would use his earthbending to topple trees. He did this for every path to the lake except for one that led to the opposite side of the lake without ever coming into the view of the two swimmers.

Everyone just happened to luck out because the previous night there had been a terrible storm. If Katara became suspicious of the fallen trees, they could blame it on the storm. It was as if the spirits were on their side as Toph, Teo, Haru, Sokka, and the Duke put their plan in action. The Duke would keep watch and make cryptic messages back to the others as he watched Zuko and Mai, hidden in a tree. From his latest report, it appeared that they had been making out for the past half hour.

"Excellent," Toph remarked evilly as she heard this report. After informing Katara of Aang's condition, Sokka would go with Katara down to the lake, making sure they took the route that Haru left clear, just incase she needed any back-up if things got ugly. After all was said and done, everyone would leave the rest up to Aang. Of course, he wasn't in on the plan, but when Katara finally saw the truth, she would be broken and what better shoulder to cry on than your best friend's?

"Ready to go, Blind Bandit," Sokka said. Of course he had to go all out and make nicknames. He looked at his friends and spoke once more. "You know what to do, Mustache Man. Gears, Hogmonkey1, let's go." Teo, the Duke, and Sokka left to empty bottles.

"Remember, Mr. Meat and Sarcasm, subtly!" Toph called after them before she and Haru left the room also. "Phase 2: in action."

---

"Hey, Katara," Toph said nonchalantly as she walked up to the waterbender.

"Oh, hey Toph," Katara replied glumly.

"What's wrong with you?" Toph asked.

"Zuko disappeared again, but never mind that. What's up with you?"

"Well, actually, I came to tell you that Aang needed a healing session. He's been down in that tower all day. Won't eat, won't sleep, just sitting there playing his flute and meditating. I think you should go and see him," Toph said. Katara's eyes widened at the mention of her friend's health state.

"On it, Toph. Spirits, he must hate me. I've been a bit absent lately." Katara raced around looking for some water but came up short. Next she went to the fountain in the main hall. It was stopped up.

"Something must have fallen last night in the storm and blocked the water supply," Katara said to Toph.

"Sure, something like that," Toph mumbled in agreement.

"I guess I'll have to go to the lake then," Katara said as Sokka walked into the room.

"You're going to the lake? Can you take my socks? They're starting to stink up my room," Sokka said holding up a basket of dirty socks. All part of the plan… As expected, Katara frowned and declined.

"Why don't you come with me and wash your own socks?!" she exclaimed in disgust.

"Well, while you two do that, I'm going to go take a nap," Toph said walking away. She wasn't really going to go take a nap. Instead she made her way to the lake so she could keep a look out with Hogmonkey1. If Zuko and Mai tried to escape, they would find themselves ankle-deep in earth.

---

"Oh no! The storm must have blown over this tree. I guess now we have to go the longer way around," Katara said sighing. She and Sokka had started out for the path towards the lake. Unfortunately they had come across a roadblock.

"That's ok. It's not like it's a big deal," Sokka said nonchalantly.

"Well, it's just that it's gonna take longer! I wanted to get back to the temple right away incase Zuko comes back early."

"Sis, listen to me. Whatever happens down at the lake today, just remember, I'll always be there to lop off heads with you," Sokka said. Katara gave him an awkward look.

"Gee, thanks, Sokka," she said sarcastically. She walked on, leaving Sokka behind. He stood for a moment, doing a complex pattern of whistles, receiving some in return, before following.

When he finally caught up with Katara, she had made it to the lake. She stood, quietly, petrified. There was Zuko, making out with Mai in the middle of the lake. They hadn't even noticed when Katara walked up. She was shaking, Sokka could tell. Her eyes were wide, but other than that she showed no other emotion. Finally her face contorted in pain and rage.

"ZUKO!" she cried angrily, desperately hoping this was just some horrible nightmare and that she would wake up soon. The ex-prince and the assassin turned, startled.

"Katara?" Zuko said fearfully. Everyone took this moment to come out of hiding. The Duke and Haru dropped out of the trees as Toph and Teo came out of the bushes. Sokka unsheathed his sword and crouched in a defensive stance.

"K-katara it's not what it looks like…" Zuko stammered.

"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! I should have known you were just a jerk like every sleazy guy that's come my way!" Katara yelled. She didn't here the next words that came out of his mouth. She turned and ran. Vague sounds of a fight could be heard, but nothing rose above the sound of her heart pounding furiously in her ears. Her vision blurred as the tears started to come.

Running straight to her room, Katara threw herself on the bed, weeping. Her body shook and her throat became sore. Her head pounded and her insides were bruised and broken beyond repair it seemed. She had really loved him, Zuko that is. To see him there, kissing someone else… Katara couldn't bring herself to think about it. _Just like every other guy…_ she thought to herself.

How long she lay there crying, she didn't know. She had looked up though, at the sound of someone scurrying out of her room. A glass rose lay on the pillow beside her head.

---

"Now you've really done it, Zuko," Toph seethed. Behind her, Haru earthbended Mai's feet in place to keep her from escaping while Toph did the same to Zuko.

"Where're you going, missy?" Toph mocked.

"How could you just go and break my little sister's heart?! Oh you are SO going to pay!" Sokka said angrily. With a nod to the Duke and Teo, the punishment began.

---

Gently lifting the glass rose, Katara made her way to the tower. She walked in and saw Aang sitting on the sill of the large window, creating something with his hands. She sat next to him for a while, watching him work. It was an interesting little piece he was creating, a small ball of sorts.

"What's that?" Katara asked softly after a while.

"The monks used to have this old theory. They suggested that the world was round and that the spirits ran across it, in the form of the wind, to make it spin," Aang explained. As Katara looked at it closer, she could make out the Fire Nation, the Watertribes, the Earth Kingdom, and the Airtemple regions.

"That's an interesting idea," Katara remarked. She watched with more curiosity as Aang enclosed the ball of earth in his hands and fueling a blue fire. The result was a beautiful glass version of the world. Katara smiled and the Avatar turned towards her.

"Did you like your present?" he asked. Katara smiled once more and nodded, unfolding the rose from her skirt. She held it up to the light and marveled at the colors it cast.

"It's beautiful," she said quietly.

"I know," Aang replied in return. Of course he wasn't referring to the rose, Katara could tell as he looked at her. She turned away blushing. Her girlish smile soon turned into a frown as she saw her friends, Zuko, and Mai walk about in another tower. Catching this, Aang put his arm around her in a friendly embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Katara," he said.

"It's alright. Zuko was just a scumbag from the beginning. I should have known better, you know, after Jet," she replied sadly looking back to the rose in her lap. "Could you forgive me?" she asked looking up. Aang raised a brow.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being such a lousy friend. I've ignored you for the past month. You must think I'm the most horrible person on earth." Smiling, Aang shook his head.

"You're not a lousy friend, Katara. You're sweet and kind and compassionate. It's not your fault you're a teenage girl," Aang answered wisely. Katara blushed and looked away, grinning foolishly.

"It's just that… I thought he was the one, you know. I guess those thoughts cluttered up my mind so much that… I couldn't see what was going on right before my eyes," she mumbled. Aang nodded. He understood completely.

"I don't deserve you," Katara said after a moment of silence. Ok, that really confused Aang.

"Huh?"

"You're such a great friend! You're kind, funny, smart, understanding… You've always just been there for me even when I wasn't always there for you. I don't deserve a friend like you." Aang sighed and turned towards her.

"Katara, it's not like you did anything criminal by falling in love. Even if you decided to go off right now and marry Zuko, I would still be your friend. You mean so much to me; as long as you're happy, then I'm happy." Tears started to form in Katara's eyes as she threw her arms around the Avatar's neck.

"Thank you so much, Aang. That really means a lot to me."

"Hey, it's ok. Any time," Aang said rubbing her on the back gently. She was practically hysterical by now, all of the waterworks starting again. She pulled away sniffling and rubbing at her eyes. "Why don't I get us some tea?" Aang asked and Katara nodded. He got up and made his way out of the room.

Unfortunately, Zuko had seen everything from the nearby tower. He had a little score to settle with the Avatar. And hey, he just might kill two birds with one stone…

---

Aang whistled as he descended the stairs. Two cups of steaming jasmine tea were in his hands. _This should do the trick…_ he thought to himself. Earthbending the tower door open, he stopped and his eyes widened. The tea crashed to the floor. There, sitting among broken glass, was Katara. Her knees were tucked under her, her head was bent, and she wept as she clutch her glass rose close to her heart. It created a mystifying effect, all of the glass sparkling in the setting sun, and at the same time it was horrifying, for among the glass were droplets of crimson blood. Katara's, Aang could tell from the cuts on her arms and cheek.

The Avatar ran to her, the sound of crunching glass was horrific in his ears. Dropping down, he threw his arms around her, pulling her so close to him that there was no more room between the two. She wept openly, her tears and the blood from her cheeks staining his tunic. Burying her face into his chest, she cried harder. Aang could feel this pain, and soon, he was crying softly along with her, among the broken glass.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wooh! Done with this chapter! Loved it too, by the way.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all! K, I lost my voice… so I'm home now and I shall type! Um… I feel like I should do an alternate ending for all of the wonderful Zutara fans who took the time to read this! (I'm sooo guilt-ridden XD!) It'll just be something I do in my spare time though… So, please enjoy the FINAL CHAPTER!!! I have another story idea (of course) called : Secrets are Dirty things to Keep so be on the lookout for it! Of course, I shall finish "the Wind Master" first! Anyway, I'll stop boring you and get on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I honestly doubt anyone here on this site owns Avatar…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Glass Roses**_

**Ch. 5**

**Our Glass World**

They sat in the tower for a while, crying and holding each other. Both weren't really sure what they were crying for though. Katara cried for the roses and her love life that had recently ended. Aang cried for Katara. After pulling away, the Avatar surveyed the room with a dismayed look on his face. There was glass everywhere. Most was broken, but a few roses stood melted in their pedestals. Only Katara's rose remained intact. He looked back to the young waterbender. Her crying had quieted; only choked sobs came out. She looked as broken as the roses around her. Carefully gathering her in his arms, Aang helped Katara back upstairs.

They passed their friends who were absorbed in questioning Zuko and Mai. Up to Aang's room, they went. Gently setting Katara on the cot, he made a move to gather some water and clean rags to clean Katara's cuts. He didn't get very far though, for the moment he took a step away from the bed, Katara reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him back.

"Stay…" she choked. She said no more and her sobs grew louder. He understood though, she didn't need to say anything else. At times when words can't express feelings, silence is the best option. So the two friends sat together. Katara clutched the Avatar's tunic as if he would leave also if she let go. Likewise, Aang sat with his arms wrapped around Katara's shoulders as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. No more tears came from him. He couldn't help but feel like she deserved this. He knew this was rotten of him, that he was being selfish; but that voice still nagged from the corners of his mind… _She deserved this… She chose him over you…_ Sighing in frustration at his thoughts, Aang rose to finally get some things to tend to Katara's wounds. She didn't protest. She sat there, clutching the glass rose so close to her chest, Aang was sure it would break.

After returning with the supplies, he tenderly began cleaning her cuts as she had done so many times before for him. It was times like these when Aang wished he had Katara's healing abilities. A question tugged on his mind and before he could stop himself it came out: "What happened?" It was a brash question, not very specific in the least. Katara looked up at her friend with dull eyes.

"He happened…" she said quietly. Aang nodded and continued to clean the cuts as Katara continued talking. "I had gone down to the lake to get some water. Toph said you needed some healing done. And that's where I saw Zuko… he was…" she stopped as a sob choked her. Regaining her composure, Katara continued. "I ran. I couldn't believe it… How could he? How could he just… Why, Aang? I thought he loved me! Why, why, why!" she led off desperately, a new wave of tears enveloping her.

"Shh, shh… It's ok. He wasn't good enough for you anyway. He doesn't deserve you… shh…" Aang cooed quietly. After all of the times Katara had comforted him, it was the least he could do. Katara's crying quieted once more, only a sniffle here and there.

"After that, I had gone to my room. That's when I guess you came in and put the rose on my pillow. And when you went upstairs to get some tea, Zuko came in and broke all of the roses." Aang nodded. They sat in silence for a while after before Katara spoke again.

"I don't deserve you," Katara said.

"Katara, we already went over this. Don't say things like that!" Aang scolded. Katara sighed.

"But it's true… I've seen it in your eyes. I'm so so sorry, Aang…" Katara said quietly. Aang blushed slightly, understanding what she was referring to. Katara watched him for a second. He stared, straight ahead at the wall. He was thinking, she could tell, from the look in his eyes. She scrutinized his face. Even though they had only known each other for a few months, Katara had seen a huge change in Aang. His carefree spirit had gone into hiding. He had gotten older and matured to some extent. His voice had deepened considerably and his features had started to lose their round, boyishness. His eyes, once sparkling and alive, were dull, having seen too much war. She could see distinct scars on his arms and cheeks from battle. His hands, although light and gentle, were calloused from long days of training with the elements. He had grown up right before her eyes. And after what happened right before the invasion… Katara blushed as some realization dawned over her.

"Do you?" Katara asked after another long moment of silence. Aang looked down at her, puzzlement written on his face.

"Do I what?" he asked.

"Do you… do you l-love… me?" she stuttered blushing furiously. Aang turned his gaze back to the wall, thinking once again.

"I thought I did…" he said quietly. Katara's face fell and she turned away. But she looked back up as Aang's arms tightened around her, as she felt his gaze. "Perhaps… perhaps I still do…" he whispered in her ear. Shivers raced up and down Katara's spine as she blushed an impossible shade of red. She was about to say something else as Aang stood abruptly to his feet. There in the doorway, stood Zuko. He leaned casually against the frame, but his face was dark, his eyes cold.

"Katara, I'd like to speak with you," he said in a demanding voice. Katara frowned.

"Quite frankly, I don't want to speak with you right now. If you would so kindly do the favor of leaving..." she snapped angrily. Aang stood in front of her in a solid stance, his arms folded across his chest. Zuko smirked mockingly at the Avatar.

"You can't take me, Avatar," he said.

"Oh, but you forget, Zuko, that I have three other elements on my side. Besides, I've beaten you before and I'll do it again. Or have you forgotten all of the times you've tried to capture me?" Aang replied. Katara smiled slightly at the bravery of her friend. Zuko's angry façade broke a little at that. He turned back to Katara. His face wasn't so hard this time, but his eyes were just as cold.

"Please, Katara. Can't I at least say I'm sorry?" he pleaded.

"Apology NOT ACCEPTED! Now get out!" Katara yelled.

"Not until you let me speak with you!" Zuko said. His patience was starting to run out.

Katara was about to protest once more when Aang spoke up. "It's all right, Katara. Give him a chance to talk. Everyone deserves a chance to clear his or her name. Maybe it was all just a big misunderstanding. I mean, if it wasn't, don't you think Toph and Sokka would've finished him off by now?" he said trying to put a little bit of humor back into the conversation. Katara nodded, a small smile playing on her lips directed at Aang, but she turned back towards her ex-boyfriend with a glare. Getting up, she walked over to him.

They walked back to Zuko's room, Toph and Sokka stood protectively at the door. Zuko glared at them but continued into the room, closing the door behind him. Katara stood stiffly at the door while Zuko sat on the cot. Patting the spot next to him, Katara hesitantly made her way over to him. (**A/N: **This would be the point in the alternate ending where things are changed! Same scenario, different outcomes)

"Well…" Katara said accusingly. Zuko sighed.

"I'm sorry, Katara. I didn't mean for things to get… out of hand."

"Out of hand?! Excuse me, but it looked like you were enjoying every bit of that… make-out session!" Katara yelled.

"Yah… well… anyway… I didn't know I would find Mai here. I guess, after I ran away from the Fire Nation, she found the letter I left her. I didn't think she and Ty Lee would leave Azula and find me."

"Ty Lee is here too?!" Katara questioned in fright. _That girl was freaky…_ Katara thought to herself.

"Yah. The last I saw of her today though, she was flirting with Haru, but that's beside the point. I shouldn't have gone off with Mai though when I already have a girlfriend."

"HAD," Katara corrected indignantly. Zuko frowned and looked away shamefully.

"So that's it then. It's over. Have fun with your new girlfriend!" Katara said angrily storming out of the room. She heard Zuko call after her, but she didn't care.

She hadn't even known where her feet had taken her, until she stopped at the big door that led to the tower, Aang's tower. She pushed open the door and stood taking in the devastating scene. Aang was there on his knees, earthbending the glass off of the floor. He had taken his shirt off, probably due to the fact that it was soaked with Katara's tears. The angry scar on his back caught her eye and her heart broke, all of the bad memories resurfacing. How could someone do that? Do that horrible awful thing to her Aang? Her best friend? Sure he was the Avatar but he was also a child, easily broken, fragile. Her dark thoughts lit up though as Aang turned and smiled at her. It didn't reach his eyes, Katara saw. She smiled in response and walked over, helping him clean up all of the glass. In silence they continued to pick up the broken glass roses.

Something caught her eye on the floor though. It was the glass world Aang had created. "Hey, Aang look. It's your glass world," she said, handing it back to him. He looked at it for a moment before holding it out to her.

"I want you to have it," he said calmly.

"But, Aang, you already gave me the rose. Besides, it's your world and you worked hard to created it," Katara protested.

"True, but I'm willing to give it up for you," Aang said quietly, placing the little world in her hands gently. Katara couldn't help but blush and smile at the hidden meaning behind those words.

"Thank you," she choked out in shock. Tucking it safely in her pocket, she continued to throw her arms around her best friend. After they finished cleaning up the glass, they sat on the sill of the large window, looking out. With their feet dangle over the edge, the two friends watched the others in the tower nearby, arguing for a while, before turning their sights towards the setting sun.

Glancing over at her friend, Katara couldn't help but wonder if he really did love her. And if he did… her thoughts trailed off to different paths that could lead to pleasant outcomes. She certainly considered the possibilities, but for the moment she was glad they were just friends.

Glass… the word had a new meaning in Katara's mind. It was like everything and everyone around her was made of glass. It was created out of something so dull, so ordinary. But when the flames were put to the earth, the outcome was beautiful, oh so beautiful, but so fragile at the same time. As she held the glass orb up to the disappearing light, she enjoyed once more all of the beautiful colors it cast around the room. Although glass had it's beautiful properties, she remembered all of the negative ones as she felt a stinging sensation on her cheeks, where the glass had cut. When whole and intact, glass was a beautiful thing, but when broken… it was a dangerous thing and the shards would remain un-repairable. _Like love…_ Katara found herself thinking.

She looked over at her friend once more. The Avatar was now staring up at the stars, pointing out constellations and their stories to his lemur. The waterbender smiled. Just because at the moment, her relationship with the Avatar was nothing more than friendship that didn't mean it become something different, something more. Hey, it might just turn out like the Glass Rose… absolutely beautiful and sparkling... and if it did, well, she would keep it close to her heart and make sure no one broke it…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done! I really hope everyone enjoyed the story! It was a fun write, a bit different from what I normally do but hey! It was great practice! Please review and check back every now and then to see if I posted the alternate ending! Bi bi!


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

INSPIRATION! I'M THINKING ABOUT DOING A ONE-SHOT FOLLOWUP OF _**GLASS ROSES**_! SO DO TELL IF YOU THINK THIS IS A GOOD IDEA!


End file.
